


The Bard

by Sammiec3



Series: Tales of the Three Sisters [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bard - Freeform, Events after the chantry explosion, Events before main story, F/M, Harp - Freeform, Last part of it I promise, Middle Child de Ghislain (Née Mahariel), Muse - Freeform, Some background information before we enter the events of the Inquisition, This is my pre-story leading into the actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: They call her Veratrum after the flower for she is as lovely as she is deadly. They gather to hear the songs from the bard of Madam du Fer and some whisper her voice is enchanted to draw them in. She balances perfectly between each harp string, her kind words luring those who listen into her trap. They call her Veratrum after the flower, for by the time you realize you lost, your heart has already stopped.





	The Bard

**Author's Note:**

> The French (or Orlesian) in Italics is the song from the Codex Entry Three Little Empresses, translated to the best of my ability so most likely translated poorly. My apologies if it is wrong.

_Trois petites impératrices, lesquelles sont vraies?_

Nimble and well practiced fingers danced across the harp as she sat in a grand ballroom, the masked men and women dancing and conversing around her, her own face hidden behind a gold mask embroidered with a floral design. Her long curly red hair kept held back two strands of braid twisting together in the back of her head and conveniently covering her ears. Her gown was flexible and emerald with silver trimming, her arms bare while her fingers dawned basic silver rings. As the song faded a man stepped up to her stage and he raised a glass, slowly silence fell about them.

“My friends.” His voice was warm and welcoming. “Truly it warms my heart to see you all joining me in this celebration for today as we all know is a special day.” He paused as the last whispers faded away, he lowered his glass a warm smile for all who laid eyes upon him. “Not only are we celebrating my son's birthday, but we are also here to announce his engagement!”

There was a moment of excited whispers dancing through the room before silence again fell. Laurent a young woman on his arm, regal and elegant as she stood at his side, the man continuing to praise them.

_Un simple verre de thé aux amandes et maintenant il n'y en a plus que deux._

The first assassin came the next day, during a luncheon with the family. Bastien speaking quite boldly to his son when the body dropped from the rafters and landed motionless at the foot of the table. “My word!” The gasp came from the young woman sitting next to her fiance.

“My apologies.” Landing silently on her feet next to the fallen man the harpist straightened to look at the three seated around the table. “He was careless, I must say. I spotted him while watering my flowers.” Bastien chuckled and called for the body to be taken away.

“Thank you my dear, I must apologize from taking you from your flowers.” He said kindly.

“It is of no consequence father.” She gave a slight bow as Laurent moved to pour himself a new glass of tea. “My apologies again, for disturbing your tea.” She bid herself farewell and left them.

“Veratrum.” The voice came from the study, and she diverted her path to join the enchantress as she looked over documents and charts.

“My Lady.” She folded her hands behind her back.

“Do be careful my dear.” She didn’t even look up.

“I am always careful my lady.” She responded in kind.

_Deux petites impératrices, qui seront défaites?_

The assassins came frequently after that. Starting slow, but growing more chaotic as each failed. They never reached any of the family, but it was beginning to make everyone tense. But the days continued on, the wedding was drawing closer, flowers being shipped in, drapes being decided on, should it be indoor or outdoor? The deadline was ticking ever closer, as was the panic of whomever sent the assassins.

“Lady Ghislain!” The quickened click of heels told Veratrum of the approcking woman and she turned fixing the sleeve of her crimson blouse as she did so. “Oh thank goodness I found you.”

“My lady,” she greeted kindly and the woman looped her arm through Veratrums as they continued down the hall. “How has my brother been treating you?”

“He offers the world to my feet.” She answered kindly.

“As anyone should for a woman of your elegance.”

“My such charming words.” The giggle slipped free as they continued down the hall. “I wanted to ask if you would provide music at the ceremony. Laurent is in agreement, no man or woman alive can charm music from such an instrument as you do.”

“You flatter me my lady. I would be honored to perform for you.” She smiled at the taller woman getting another giggle to come free. “If I may ask, do you have any song preferences?”

_Un poignard sous une cape et maintenant il n'y en a plus qu'un._

The poison dripped like raindrops onto the face of another assassin. “Now Madam, I know you do not wish to die.” The musical voice came soft from the balcony where she was stripped and bound. She was not gagged but dazed and her head spun to the silhouette on the petite woman perched on the railing. “Who sent you?” She spat at her feet and Veratrum tisked, tipping the vile of poison to allow another drop to land on her skin. She shifted uncomfortably as it stung. “That is no way to treat a lady Madam.” She said lightly.

“I wont tell shite to a knife ear like you.” She snarled and she gave her a pitying look.

“This knife ear is holding your life in her hands.” She reminded her, another drop of poison. “How many of you have been sent here and failed? Do you wish to be another?” She didn’t respond. “Who sent you?”

It went on for hours, slow torture to the dripping poison, slow questions as she was driven mad by the urge to itch those places the poison dropped.

“I don’t know, it was a contract sent to our guild, payment upon success.”

“Who is the contract out for?” She stayed her hand keeping the poison from dripping again.

“Laurent- Laurent du Ghislain.” She answered and Veratrums eyes flashed darkly.

“Understand that I cannot allow you to return to your guild. In any case failure is expected to end in death is it not?” Veratrum courked her vile and turned to stand on the balcony.

“What… will you do with me?” The woman asked hesitantly as she bent to help her stand and brought her into the room.

“Keep you here for now. Under watch until you prove an ally.” She unbound her hands before walking towards the door, leaving her alone in the middle of the room. The woman looked unsure glancing around at the luxurys surrounding her. “And until I know who’s ordered these assassins, you are safest hidden in this room. If your employer were to discover you, they will dispose of you sooner then your guild would.”

Holding herself, the human watched as her would-be killer left and locked her in the room.

_Un petit enfant impératrice, récoltant ce qui a été semé,_

“My Lady,” Veratrum stood before her sponsor as the enchantress held a vile to the light, a soft hum of consent allowed her to continue, though her ears were perked listening to the pause of muted heels outside the door. “Last nights assassin has been apprehended and is being confined in the guest quarters for interrogation.”

“So, one is finally willing to preserve their life over their dignity.” She tutted. “Sloppy work. If what we suspect is true and they are after Lady de Lydes… well you’d think they’d have hired someone more professional.”

“It is clear that their employer has little involvement in the Grand Game My Lady.” Veratrum consented.

“Indeed,” She agreed as the door was nudged wider by a danty gloved hand. “Leave this assassin to me, you must be prepared for tonight's grand event. How is your music hand?”

“The songs have all been rehearsed and tuned to perfection My Lady, I would never wish to disappoint my brother or his betrothed.” She answered.

“Then perhaps you wouldn’t mind playing for me?”

“Not at all my Lady.” She bowed her head and moved to the harp stationed in the study, meeting Vivienne’s eyes for the barest of seconds as she traveled across the room. The trap had been set.

_Seulement elle sait qui elle était et maintenant elle est sur le trône._

The crowd gathered during the commotion as an young elvhen surviving woman dashed through the halls, luring her assailant into the grand hall where many of the wedding guests were gathered. “You pathetic Knife Ear, your job was to kill Laurent before the evening of the wedding and you have the gull to live through your failure!” Blind to the commotion she cause the bride, beautiful and terrible in her white dress and intricate hair stalked forwards until the serving girl was blocked by the railing leading down to the hall.

“What an awful temper for a young bride.” A woman standing next at the top of the stairs spoke, an ash black fan matching the dress she had on covering the lower half of her face as her upper face was masked in gold. “Dear one, why don’t you return to your duties in the kitchen.”

“Yes, Duchess.” The elf curtsied and hurried off, revealing the crowd to the young woman.

“This is a problem,” The duchess said lightly stepping towards her as the woman's eyes fixed in horror at the scene below her. The guests were whispering along the sides of what was to be the alley, Laurent stood, arms folded behind his back with his father at his side next to a stool where Veratrum perched dressed in a red blouse and black dress pants, cloth boots wrapped around her feet and her long red hair pulled to one side of her shoulder. Standing on her other side was Madame Vivienne. “Addressing a young elf in such a manner, and a servant of the house you are to marry into, a house that has openly welcomed elves as friends. I must say is tactless for one of your status Lady de Lydes.” The fan fluttered as the woman took a step back. “But I’m afraid I cannot condone such a wedding, merder is not such a dowery our father would accept I’m afraid, Dear Brother I apologize most sincerely, but I cannot condone this marriage. I hope you forgive me in time.”

“I dare say I will forgive in time beloved sister. Forgive me in turn for the time I need to mourn such a loss.”

“I shall wait eagerly for the time in which we are friends again.” Calienne bowed curtsied as the bride fled.

“My friends.” Laurent stepped forwards and opened his arms to the guests. “I must apologize for you have all come expecting a wedding, and yet dressed in your best. We shall not let this sad tale turn to waist, come, bring forth the food and wine and let us enjoy this evening.”

“Tell me,” Vivienne said as she and Veratrum left the hall hours later. “What do you intend to do with our young Assassin?”

“I thought perhaps to offer her a chance to write her life. She need not belong to some petty guild if she doesn’t wish to be.” Vivienne let out a smile. “Perhaps she has a hobby I can encourage, as you had done for me My Lady.”

“We shall see.” She agreed and they paused looking out a window to the stars lighting up the sky. “I will be traveling to Ostwick tomorrow. There are some tomes in the circles library I wish to read.”

“And of the Divines summons?” Veratrum asked.

“If you would be so kind as to go in my stead, send my regrets for being unable to attend? It is months yet to come, but I will not return in time to arrive. And the journey will only take you a few weeks travel to reach Haven from here.”

“I would be honored to go in your stead.”

“Indeed.” Vivienne mused turning to look down at her young bard. “Do be safe my dear, I have come to consider you family over these last ten years.” A flush warmed the tanned cheeks but she smiled.

“And I you, my Lady.” They parted ways after that.

The soft clink of glass resting on a saucer as the two men sat for their midday tea was followed by the turning of a page to a book. The peace of the moment was barred by the pattering of feet across the paneling. “It is good that Liari remembers to be young.” The elder of two men spoke, not looking up from his reading, the younger turned his head from the outside view glancing at his father a small smile on his lips.

“Do you truly believe so?” Laurent wondered as the sound of stumbling could be heard and quiet laughter. “Do you think that the girl may be a bit of a strong personality for her to attend with?”

“Your sister is smart and can handle herself well, even before she was raised as Vivienne’s bard.” Bastion responded. “The girl gives her someone to be her age with, to be friends with. That is something I had feared we neglected all these years.” Laurent nodded and turned back to the window, only for the door to open and the sound of scrolls clattering to the ground met them, followed by a noise of distress. Bastion lifted his cup and took another sip from his tea  
“Myra-” Veratrums hushed reprimand came from the door.

“I’m sorry!” Myra whispered back as she scrambled around to collect her parchment, her cheeks red from embarrassment. There was an exasperated but fond sigh in return. A few moments of quiet as the scrolls were finished being gathered, then a clearing of throats.

“Yes Daughter?”

“We will be departing for the conclave tomorrow morning Father.”

“I understand, I shall prepare a feast for tonight.”

“Thank you.” She said and they left the room presumably to pack.

“Perhaps some strong wine for tonight's feast as well.” Laurent suggested getting his father to chuckle in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> A breif introduction to my Bard Veratrum (Vera, or Liari if you know her true name), her workings in the Grand Game and how she leaves for the events of the conclave.  
> Quick Side Information: Liari is the middle child, twin of Lilori and her magic though present is different from normal mages as she doesn't cast often or at all. When with her clan she took up archery after her parents died to help Liaren feed the family and after Liaren is taken away she is given her Vallasin at the age of 14 when she takes responsibility over her and her sister. After parting from Lilori she is found and taken in by Vivienne who later becomes her sponser in the Grand Game, she wears a mask to cover her Vallasin, as a way of claiming she has left that life behind in favor of the one she belongs to now.  
> At the events of the current story she would be in her mid 20's.  
> Thanks for your time ~Sammiec3


End file.
